


The Seduction of Yuuri Katsuki a.k.a. Plisetsky style

by Miyamura Aki (sochiko)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Inspired By, M/M, Post Ep 12, YuuYu, call me when full vid is up, fandom hysteria, how to be a kadarshian 101, mass hysteria, plisetsky style, porkcutletbowl being seduced, welcome to the madness trailer, what is sanity, will post additional tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochiko/pseuds/Miyamura%20Aki
Summary: In which Yuri Plisetsky steps up his game to seduce a certain Japanese skater using EX program.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/gifts).



> The only I can say is:
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky's is my aesthetics.
> 
> Welcome to my madness people.

_Shit._

He had to do this.

He has to.

Yuri sighed as he laid flat on his bed and stared at the ceiling of the room he was staying in.

Morning was just an hour away, and here he was awake like an early bird, contemplating on yesterday’s events.

Ever since the whole “ _Yuuri will retire, please help me_ ” fiasco last night, he has been dreading over the fact that Viktor and Yuuri reconciled after all the drama they put him through and left him like he was no part of it.

To make matters worse, when Yuuri confronted him later on, probably wanting to say thanks for making him realize that he shouldn’t retire, he ended up running away.

Like, shit – who wouldn’t when the pig had a dreamy smile plastered on his face and was clearly going to invade his space by hugging him?! No, not Yurio. Not when his heart was beating like a temple gong ready to be heard from miles away.

So, he did what he had to do.

_Run._

He could still remember Yuuri chasing him like a worried mother while they had a wild goose chase in front of many fans. The constant “Just let me hug you.” “No, stay away from me.” resounded throughout the whole rink. Constant giggles and flashes of cameras can be witnessed throughout all around the rink. As a result, he ended up hiding and locking himself in his room afterward.

He really wanted to disappear. Probably turn into a cat, and live with his fellow species. But he can’t.

So, he only resorted to the only thing he could do – he sulked.

_Why does it have to be that pig?!_

Yes, it was probably the most stupid crush he has ever had in his entire life but no one can blame him for falling so hard for the Japanese skater.

Though the said man was unreliable, has anxiety issues and is an emotional wreck, Yuri admired the way he skates, the way he was patient with him, the way he laughs and the way he loves a person.

_But it’s not me._

He groaned as he flipped his body and faced the bed, slumping his head to the big soft pillows for comfort.

He fell first yet, it wasn’t him.

And it had to be Viktor.

He doesn’t stand a chance now. Not when he was up against one of the MOST WANTED BACHELOR skater in the world.

He doesn't have the guts to do so.

Especially when Yuuri is madly in love with the guy.

_Ugh._

And he's only 15 turning 16.

Though it is considered a legal age in Russia, but internationally people still see him as a kid.

And that means Yuuri sees him like that too.

He groaned in frustration again, this time letting his voice resound on the pillow.

_It was so unfair._

It was so impossible for Yuuri to see him as a guy let alone a potential lover. It would take an impossible miracle for Yuuri to fall for him or notice him in a romantic way.

Heck, the pig didn’t even notice how he felt throughout his performance. Finding out that the said man was retiring made him feel like someone just died. He felt devastated and hurt that the Japanese skater wanted to leave just because he felt that his career was done. He wanted to knock him senseless and tell him that it’s not over yet. That he was still there, ready to compete with him – to be his rival. And to love him for who he was nevertheless he wins the tournament or not. But he couldn’t do that, he was far away from him, performing. So, he chose the only means of communication he had that time – skating.

He was sure that his emotions got through well the said man.

His first message got through.

 Just not the latter one.

And that just left him frustrated. He poured out his emotions yet the man couldn’t be any less dense than he already was. He even CRIED for Pete’s sake. And Yurio DOES NOT CRY. Not publicly at least.

And now with all the emotions piling up in him, he was determined to get through Yuuri's heart whether he likes it or not.

Therefore, with a firm resolution at hand, the boy reaches out for his phone laying on the nightstand beside his bed. He speed-dialed his best friend's number and immediately heard it be picked up from the other line.

“Yuri?” Otabek husked in a sleepy tone while trying to wake himself up.

“Beka? Sorry to call so early.” Yuri apologized, realizing it was only 5:30 am in the morning. No one would wake up that early, especially not after the Grand Prix Finals.

“It’s fine,” Otabek replied as his mind was now sane to be able to form proper replies. “What’s up? Calling this so early.”

Yuri gathered all his wits and laid all his plans down to his best friend.

“Beka, I going to need your help in my exhibition program.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek questions Yuri why he had a change of heart for his EX program....
> 
> To which the _reason_ surprises him more that it should have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. 500 hits, 59 kudos, and 10 bookmarks. I'm crying thank you, guys. I'm really overwhelmed.
> 
> I really want to apologize the delay. I went through a major writer's block while writing the whole chapter. And for most parts, I still feel that it wasn't good enough.
> 
> I pray that it won't be shitty as heck.
> 
> So here you go, guys. Thank you for patiently waiting.

"So, mind telling me why do you have a need to change your program a day before the Gala?"

Otabek raised an eyebrow, feeling perplexed as to why would Yuri would want to change his exhibition program when it was just a day away.

They had just met near the reception area and went to the dining hall where breakfast was being served for skaters, their coaches and the whole staff in charge for the Grand Prix Finals. It was around 6:30 in the morning so there weren't many people who were up yet.

It was a breakfast buffet so Yuri and Otabek got what they wanted as their meal. Yuri went for an all-meat & eggs breakfast _(much to Lilia's dismay on his choice of dietary)_ and Otabek got some porridge and some French toast.

Yuri contemplated if he should tell Otabek the _‘real reason'_ as to why he wanted to change his program. But feeling the embarrassment to say so, he chose another one of his reasons as to why he wanted to change it.

"Well, I wanted to do something that's really my style. After my short program and free skate, I just really wanted to do something of my own. You know for people to see ME, not Viktor's precedent nor the Russian Fairy." Yurio mumbled as he chewed his bacon.

"What about Lilia's choreography for you?" the older Kazakh asked as he bit his toast.

"Fuck it. I respect Lilia and all but after what happened to my free skate you just can't expect me to sit around and do what I was told to do." Yuri felt bitter as he remembered how he fucked up on one of his quadruple toe loops.

It wasn't as if he regretted it. He doesn’t antagonize his routines either because if it weren't for Lilia and Viktor choreographing for him and to all the people who supported him (especially his Grandpa), he wouldn't be where he was today – the youngest GPF gold medalist. He just really felt like he needed to step out of their shadow and be himself. After all, it is an exhibition program and not a damn competition anymore. Besides, he needed to –

"Hmm…" Otabek hummed as he interrupted the young skater's thoughts. "I see…" He eyed Yuri as he ate his porridge. "So…"

The young boy faced his best friend while he ate the sunny side up he has gotten.

They were so good.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Yuri felt like one of his nine lives left his body. He paled and completely froze.

_Shit._

“Yuri?” Otabek’s voice resounded his ears.

 And when he felt like life came back to him he nervously laughed. "Hahaha...what do you mean?”

"Well, that was too long of an explanation." Beka gave him a knowing smile that Yuri sometimes curses.

“Something that wasn’t really _typical_ of you.”

For it meant that the man knows he was hiding something under his nose.

"I was expecting of a _more ‘fuck who cares what they think, I just wanna do it'_ explanation rather than the _‘I wanna do this because of *insert several reasons*’_ explanation."

"I hate you sometimes, you know." Yuri pouted as Otabek patted him on the shoulders.

"And as your best friend, I love you too," Beka replied fondly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Please stop being gooey, hearing something like that with your stoic face makes me cringe and facepalm at the same time." Yuri fought the urge to smile as he swatted the older man's hand away.

"Hmm." Otabek returned to eating his porridge and toast. "So, what's the whole story on the ‘I want to change my routine, even if the Gala is tomorrow' dilemma?"

"Well..."

"Hmm?"

“I really want something that screams sexy and powerful...”

“Okay…”

“That it can shock the whole world!”

“Uhuh...”

“A-and…”

“And?” Otabek provoked as continued to his porridge.

“A-and!”

“And what, Yuri?” Feeling all his emotions run up to the hill, the young Russian spat out his next words.

_Okay, just fuck it all._

"I want to seduce Katsudon."

In that heat of the moment, Otabek forgot to chew. He literally choked on his porridge.

X*X

It was his fault.

Otabek wouldn’t have choked if he chose the right moment to spill it. And yet…

"Yurio!" The said boy froze as he heard a familiar voice called out to him. He was just sitting a curtain beside the bed where Beka's sleeping.

_‘And he had to show up. Great. I'm not mentally prepared for this.'_

"Why are you here, Katsudon?!" He growled under his breath as he felt his heart beat faster. _‘Shit. Not now.'_

Yuuri, ran up to him, only to stop in front of him and catch his breath. "I heard what happened. Is Otabek okay?"

"He's f-fine." The young skater stammered. Shit, he had to get himself together. "The nurse said that he'll be fine after an hour of rest. You didn't need to be here." Yuri mumbled as he tried to look anywhere but the Japanese skater in front of him.

"Oh, that's good to hear. I guess everything is alright, huh, Viktor?"

_Fuck. Okay. I don't need this._

Yuri looked up to see the silver-haired man (because he will forever deny that the man's hair was platinum) walking towards them. "Viktor, why the hell are you here as well?!"

"Aww. We were worried about you two, you know." The man gave him one of his sickening sweet smiles as he gave Yuuri a back hug. It wasn't a fake smile, and Yurio's thankful for that.

But he isn't used to Viktor trying to sweet talk him like that. He was more used to the scary smiles the man gives when they were training back then. And he wasn't fond of that either.

Trying to suppress the upcoming jealousy rising in him, he snarled back at the lovey-dovey couple. "He will be fine. Now shoo! Go somewhere else before I kick both of your asses because of public display of affection!"

Yuuri turned into a tomato as he shouted. "YURIO! OHMYGOD!"

Viktor just chuckled as the man hugged Yuuri tighter and gave the young Russian a teasing smile. "Oh my, are you jealous, _little kitty_?"

_Snap._

"GRRR." Yuri bolted up and immediately threw out the two of them. "AND DON'T COME BACK! BOTH OF YOU." He slammed the door to their faces.

_Ugh._ He hated it when Viktor teased him like that. His knowing face that tells him that he knows how he feels makes him want to kick the old man's ass.

_‘Oh, I will show him who's the winner around here. Just you wait.  When my exhibition program is done, I will seduce Katsudon from him and we'll see who'll be crying the next time.'_

He screeched as he frustratingly went back to his seat and sighed.

He didn't hate Viktor. The man just literally gets on his nerves most of the time. Especially when it comes to Katsudon.

Viktor might be an ass most of the time but he is the man that Yuuri loves.

And Viktor loves him back.

_‘Screw this shit. I'm going to get Katsudon to look at me. He's so going to get it.'_

"So,"

"HN!" Yurio yelp as he stood up in surprise to look back at Beka, who has his head out from the partition of the curtain. "Shit. You scared me!" The young skater exclaimed. And then he realized the obvious. "You were awake?!"

"Well, you guys were pretty noisy." The older man stated bluntly. This made the young Russian blush from embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Hn, it's fine." Beka opened the curtains as he got up from the bed and sat on it.

“So…”

“Yes?”

"So, still up to it?"

"You bet I am! I'm going to shove into that old man's face who the sexy boss around here." Yurio fumed as he thought of the silver-haired man that made his veins pop like wildfire. "Are you going to help me or not?!"

There was a moment of silence when Otabek stared at him, trying to rationalize all _100 reasonable reasons_ as to why he shouldn't help.

And yet…

_Why not?_

"Well, when do we start then?"

Forget all the reasons. He was going to have a good show at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to my friends Saxzer and nashalala for beta reading my work. You guys are the best.
> 
> Oh and a little poll: Should the other skater's EX programs? like Phichit's, Chris's, Otabek's and JJ's? 
> 
> Me at the end of this chapter: i cringe. i cri. i need more inspiration this night.
> 
> Edit: I saw Yamamoto's post on twitter and I felt the need to include it a bit haha

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short. But I'll update soon.
> 
> P.S. No Viktor Nikiforov nor Jean-Jacques Leroy was hurt during the process of writing this. 
> 
> And can I be honest and say that I still get Viktor's last name wrong? *sobs* *silent screeching in Russian*


End file.
